The invention relates to an exposure system for substrate bodies which carry a photosensitive coating on a substrate surface, comprising a machine frame, a substrate carrier which carries the substrate body and has a substrate carrier surface, and an exposure device with an optics unit, the optics unit and the machine frame being movable relative to one another in a first direction, which is parallel to the substrate carrier surface, and in a second direction, which is parallel to the substrate carrier surface and runs transversely with respect to the first direction, so that the photosensitive coating can be exposed locally selectively by means of exposure spots, which can be produced by means of the optics unit, by virtue of this relative movement in the first direction and in the second direction.
Exposure systems such as these are known from the prior art, for example from EP 1 319 984 A.
In these exposure systems, the substrate is itself moved along at least one axis, in order to achieve the relative movement with respect to the optics unit.
However, particularly in the case of large substrates, this means that a large amount of space is therefore required for the exposure system.
The invention is therefore based on the object of improving an exposure system of the generic type in such a manner that a compact configuration is possible, despite in this case a substrate body with a very large extent in the first and the second direction.